


Different kind of attention

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- May I get a Tony Stark x chubby/fluffy reader for the fall season? Maybe cute, fluff, typical flirty Tony and an unsure not used to that kind of attention chubby reader?





	Different kind of attention

Tony had been kind enough to let you stay at his place for a couple of weeks which had slowly turned into a couple of months as you searched for a new apartment for yourself, it didn’t have to be big and spacious, just enough room for one person to live and go about their day to day business, but it also had to be really be nice, or at least that’s what Tony had kept saying to you and had on more than one occasion offered to pay for the apartment once you had found one that you liked, you had declined each and every offer he had made as he’s letting you stay at his place.

The reason as to why you have been and still are staying at Tony’s place while you searched for an apartment is because you had gotten into a very heated argument with your old room mate an they turned around and kicked you out of the apartment, the argument that you had with your old room mate had been about you being the only person paying the rent. It didn’t take long for them to get hostile and start firing off insults about your appearance and weight before finally blowing a gasket and telling you to get out of the apartment while they threw your things at you.

 

That had been one of your worst things that you had ever experienced, luckily however your best friend willingly let you stay with him, even if it’s taking you longer than you expected to find a place of your own. He didn’t seem to care that you were there, in fact he seemed to be enjoying having the company and having someone to talk to on a daily basis or whenever he’s not working on a new Iron Man suit or whatever else he does.

Like days such as today, you more often than not don’t see any traces of him as he’s working down in his lab on something. In truth you were thankful that you hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Tony all day because of the way he had been acting around you as of late you needed a bit of time to yourself.

Tony had been flirting with you relentlessly and giving you as much attention as he possible could whenever he was around you, you didn’t hate the attention but you also didn’t like it either, you were caught somewhere in the middle, all of the positive attention that you were receiving from Tony felt really foreign to you, it wasn’t something that happened to you on a daily basis, you were unsure and unused to it, you never knew what to say in response to the things he said to you, which made most of the situations embarrassingly awkward.

You stretched your legs out on the large comfortable couch in the living room as you scrolled through the listings for new apartments on your phone, letting out an irritated sigh as dropped your head back down onto the cushion that you had placed behind your head. You had been doing this for hours now and there was still no such luck with finding an apartment in your price range. 

“What’s up with you gorgeous?” Tony asked from the stairwell that lead down to his lab, he had his left hand in the pocket of his jeans, the elbow of his other arm perched on top of the railing that lead to the second floor of his home.

You dropped your phone onto your face as he spoke, breaking the silence that had settled over the room, the silence that you had gotten used to over the hours, you groaned as you reached a hand down and picked your phone up that had tumbled from your face and bounced off of the couch cushion before it dropped to the floor. 

“Fuck, Tony, ouch” you muttered out as you hurried to get up, using your other hand to rub where you had dropped your phone, Tony chuckled softly as he moved away from the stairwell and more into the living room, “sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you, darling,” he said smoothly, that was the kind of voice he would often use for the supermodel thin and extremely beautiful women that he would flirt with at parties or gatherings, not something that he would direct to someone such as yourself.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You asked him, your eyebrows drawing together as you turned towards him, pulling your warm hoodie around yourself, your favourite season had finally arrived and that meant you could cover up more and not feel embarrassed when you wear something that people would most likely laugh at you for.

Tony paused, his right leg in the air as he paused mid step and turned his head around so that he’s looking around at the spacious living room. “This is my home as much as it’s your sweetheart,” he told you as he continued to saunter over to you, a grin on his face as he took a seat next to you on the couch, sitting uncomfortably close to you.

You could feel the blush rising on your cheeks at his close proximity, his arm brushed against yours as he sorted his jacket out so that he’s not sitting on the tail of it.You cleared your throat, looking down at your phone that you’re clutching in your hands, letting out a nervous laugh, “yeah, I know that, silly.” You told him, following your sentence up with a nervous laugh. Tony turned his head towards you, still grinning widely.

“Why so nervous, beautiful?” He asked, carefully nudging you with his elbow. “I’m not nervous” you shot back quickly, moving along the couch a bit to put some space between the two of you. Tony frowned, tilting his head to the side as he looked at you, “if you’re worried about having a place or that you’re having trouble finding a place” he started, moving along the couch so that he could sit next to you once again, this time however he reached a hand out and prying one of your hands away from your clutching your phone, carefully holding your hand in his as he inspected your hands, he intertwined his fingers with yours.

“You don’t need to worry about it, this place is just as much yours as it is mine” you gave a small stiff nod of your head as your pressed your lips together in a thin line. How could you tell him that the reason as to why you are so nervous is because of him and all of the attention that he has been giving you? You didn’t want it to come of sounding horrible in some sort of way and hurt him.

“It’s not that,” you responded in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling extremely warm and needing the cold Autumn air to cool you down. 

“Then what is it?” He asked, his voice still soft and smooth however concern present, thick and heavy as he spoke. You breathed in a deep breath through your nose before releasing it and finally turned to the handsome man beside you, “it’s this,” you said to him, making a motion with your phone that you’re holding at Tony and the fact that he’s sitting closer to you than he normally would have as well as holding your hand. 

“Why?” he asked frowning at you. 

“Because… Because it’s weird to me, Tony. Because I’m not used to this kind of attention,” you pointed out, he had been there on many occasions when people made their comments about you and made you feel as if you’re as tiny as anything. “It makes me feel… Scared, unsure,” you told him shyly.

Tony bobbed his head as he listened to you, letting out a hum once you had finished your sentence. “I get why,” he responded, he didn’t sound offended or hurt by your explanation. “Then why are you acting like this? Why are you flirting with me lie you do with the thin attractive women?” Tony squeezed your hand at the question that you had just asked him and went quiet, thinking about his words. 

“Because I like you. A lot."He told you simply, "and I will do anything to make sure that you know, no matter what, you’re beautiful and you deserve everything.” 

“That’s-”, “sweet? I know” he said in his normal cocky tone, sending a quick wink your way, this caused you to blush a bright red,“thank you,” you whispered, Tony simply hummed in response and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek.


End file.
